The objective of this work is to understand the biochemistry and molecular biology involved in the replication of chromosomes in mammalian cells. This includes the processes of initiation, elongation and termination of DNA synthesis, as well as the structure of chromatin and the mechanism of its disassembly and reassembly. I anticipate that this work will lead directly to a better understanding of mammalian cell proliferation.